


Canadian, Please!

by Devisama



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chirping, Dancing, Fanart, M/M, Off screen, can dance, jack zimmerman's ass, shitty knight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty and Jack doing the Raise the Cup dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canadian, Please!

Bitty: I forget you have some moves Mr. Zimmermann!

Jack: I said I’d do this **only** if you didn’t chirp me Bittle.

Shitty: **SHUT UP AND MOVE THAT GLORIOUS ASS YOU FRENCH-CANADIAN ADONIS!**

**Author's Note:**

> From the video "Canadian Dance Moves" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_-MsDSAW0Y  
> some one needs to draw the entire team doing these dances, seriously.<3
> 
>  
> 
> Reblog on tumblr please! http://cakemakethme.tumblr.com/post/135028139468/bitty-and-jack-doing-the-raise-the-cup-dance-x


End file.
